Tyrannosaurus rex
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Tyrannosaurus rex ' '“The Tyrant King/Queen of Dinosaurs” Being one of the most feared and powerful theropods ever seen, Tyrannosaurus Rex is considered legendary for it's strength, ferocity and bite force which goes unrivaled by all other land predators. While not the biggest of InGen's carnivorous dinosaurs, it is still one of the most dangerous. Hadrosaurs are often the favored prey of this theropod, along with more dangerous prey like ceratopsians, ankylosaurs, stegosaurs, and small sauropods. Tyrannosaurus is also the most widespread of InGen's theropods, being found not only in the wilds of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, but now the last trex on the planet is inhabiting mainland. Tyrannosaurus was among one of first dinosaur species cloned by InGen and settled on the Costa Rican islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, for use as an attraction for Jurassic Park, and later, Jurassic World. The T-rex are adapted for a temperate climate, so a tropical one, filled with hundreds of herbivores would be paradise. Breed: Tyrannosaurus Rex Full Name: Tyrannosaurus Rex Maximus nublarensis Ingensis. Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous Lifespan: around over 40 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 1 Top Speed: A full grown Tyrannosaurus can run between 15-25 mph, allowing them to outrun most prey in its environment. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph due to their longer legs. they can catch up to jeeps as reported by survivors of the 1993 incident. they’re only able to reach these speeds while running in wide open spaces, as tripping over obstacles and falling on its skull can potentially prove fatal. especially if the animal is unable to right itself. Ecological Niche: large apex carnivore and scavenger. Average Height: 15- 20 feet Average Length: ''' 40 feet '''Average Weight: '''22,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Solitary or in mated pairs or even in a pack of 5-10 members. Vocalization: It has the loudest roar of all carnivores and can be heard from miles around the islands. A Tyrannosaurus' roar is probably the most distinctive - and terrifying - of all predator calls on the planet. Trex ears are attuned to low-frequency sound The adults comfort and encourage their young by making low, rumbling, cooing sounds. When a baby is away from the nest, it sends out a infrasound that only its parents can hear (even if its knock out cold). T.rexes primarily make loud roars but it is unclear why their original-counterpart doesn’t have this trait but this new type does, but every visitor to the islands dreads the haunting roar that echos through the jungles. These ‘roars’ are many used for territory calling, threat behavior and instilling fear in an feisty opponents like trikes or other predator. howler they also make deep booming sounds when stalking their prey. They also make snorts and bellows. Diet: Carnivore; Tyrannosaurus is arguably regarded as one of the strongest predators ever bred. This predator usually attacks large prey in short bursts of speed. sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. Tyrannnosaurus rex hunted dinosaurs like Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Galimimus, Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, the herds of feral goats and cattle and Pachycephalosaurus. But They will also eat other carnivores. But generally, they more commonly rely on using ambush to bring down their potential victims. Tyrannosaurus mainly attacks most prey with a bite to the back, using it's deadly jaws to crush the spinal column, crippling it long enough for Tyrannosaurus to finish it off. But in some cases, they would just simply kill with a well placed bite to the neck or sometimes even the skull. Young tyrannosaurs subsist on a preferred niche of prey that adults themselves would be too slow to catch. They would regularly hint Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch And small Ceratopsians like Microceratus. When live prey becomes scarce, Tyrannosaurus will also actively scavenge for carrion wherever it can be found. rarely but it still happens they sometimes hunt apatosaurus. There also known cannibals. They do like to eat fish on occasion and go out into large lakes where they catch large fish. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: On Isla Sorna tyrannosaur territories span from the la quebrada and sierra San Fernando down to the la Pradera plains. Tyrannosaurus rex ranged across a number of different ecosystems. These vary between island and coastal subtropical regions, and semi-arid plains. They also like jungles, forests, plains, grasslands, gametrails, scrublands, wetlands lake and rivers. Tyrannosaurus inhabits both forests and plains, roaming wherever prey may gather. It tends to avoid dense jungle and mountain ranges owing to limitations in maneuverability. In the wild, they are mostly found inlands, they seem to stalk the rivers and sometimes the shore as well. On Isla Nublar it was reported that the “Queen“ was reportedly seen at the abandoned docks. On isla Sorna, the have adapted to hunt in the thicker forests. The Queen of Isla Nublar used to live in comfort of captivity in her selfed trex kingdom. But she can be in the forest near a zoo. DNA Interpolation: (90.1%) pure Tyrannosaurus rex DNA ( 9.9 %) African reed frog DNA Predators: '''In the South of Isla Sorna, Tyrannosaurus reigns as the top apex predator and has very little competition. They more than likely dominate the smaller predators here like Velociraptor stealing their kills and even killing them if they are unable to escape. Up in the North, the Tyrannosaurs recently started facing with more competition from other large predator, with it's most prominent enemies being Spinosaurus. Smaller predators like Ceratosaurus And the Sornaensis Raptors usually give T.rex a wide berth rather than risk a confrontation. On Isla Nublar, Tyrannosaurus is at the top of the food chain with no other large theropods around to challenge her. As theorized by observers, Tyrannosaurus and allosaurus are able to coexist on equal grounds by occupying different niches, a behavior that is common among modern predators. '''Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Campylobacter, Hookworms, algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: for Ingen T-rexes, it takes roughly 1 to 2 years for them to reach some form of sexual maturity. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and the young are kept in nests surrounded by walls constructed of mud and dung, ten feet across and lined with the bones of their prey. the surviving 6 began to breed in pair-bonds, each producing 5 to 8 eggs at a time. There were originally three males and three females, making three pair bonds, and each couple would lay an egg ratio of 3-5 per nest, but given the conditions of the island, including native animals, compies and raptors, one or two of those eggs would get eaten, squashed or otherwise destroyed. But luckily, any babies that do survive, have both really good parents and an abundance of food in their environment and thus, very likely grow to adulthood. The young are extremely helpless from birth and an easy Target. For this reason, it is not uncommon for only one chick to survive in a clutch. all that time the youngsters are raised in the safety of their parent's territory, having few threats to worry about as being the island's apex predators, most other predators actively avoid them all costs, even their size, roar and scent keep them safe from baryonyx, raptors or compies. '''In one mating season the population has raised from '''6 t-rexes '''to '''13 t-rexes. From what has been observed of wild Tyrannosaurs, they were solitary animals, though a breeding pair on Isla Sorna roamed in their territory in a pack.Though Robert Burke postulated otherwise, Tyrannosaurs were great parents to their young, with Dr. Sarah Harding correctly theorising that T. rex cared for their young. The offspring would stay in a nest while the parents would provide food for them for about two weeks until the juveniles learned to hunt on their own. if a Tyrannosaurus baby went missing, its parents would go search for it by hearing its cries or by smelling its blood. Even if they had retrieved their juvenile, Tyrannosaur parents smelled their offspring's blood on a potential threat, they would confront it. Tyrannosaurus display advanced parental care and both parents participate in rearing the young. Both parents constantly drag carcasses back to the nest to feed their offspring, however as the young grow, the parents switch to live prey which has been injured significantly to give the young a chance to learn how to tackle and kill their victims by themselves. The young were cute little critters, it was even reported that Robert Muldoon had a soft spot for the young t-rexes and some of the youngsters were reported to have followed him wherever he walked. this led inGen scientists believe that they behaved like modern ducklings. At an early age, young tyrannosaurs are cared for by their parents for about a couple years. But Once they grow bigger however, that’s when the trouble starts. Even at only 4 metres, the young t rexes possesed an incredible strong and vicious bite. The t rexes grow rapidly and established themselves as the most feared predators among the keepers. Once old enough, they will hunt alongside their parents in family packs for a time until they are soon sent off on their own once they reach maturity. Upon leaving the nest the adolescent offspring accompany their parents on hunts, co-operating together to bring down prey. The faster-moving juveniles are used to chase the prey directly towards the awaiting jaws of the adults. The young are driven away in adolescence, after which they may form packs with other youngsters to improve their chances of survival. Sub-adults break off from the pack to roam the island alone. During this time competition between young adults for food, territory and mates is at its highest. Many sub-adult Tyrannosaurus are killed before they are full-grown; either by their prey, other large carnivores, or even other Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex are extremely protective parents and will go to great lengths to find them and will act vengeful. The parents had shown to make sure the snatchers will never do this again by pushing off thieves off ledge and track them down once more to show off their parenting side. Though the father had shown to teach his beloved Fawn to hunt a wounded prey such as human that will be easily hunt. Trexes have been seen in their efforts to attack the humans, even going so far as to push off a trailer over a cliff. they are monogamous and both parents cooperate to rear the young. They are very protective parents and will attack any creature that comes too close to their nest. Summary: The Tyrannosaurus rex on Isla Sorna became wild after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island, soon after the abandonment of Isla Nublar. The tyrannosaurs were first bred (like all their "first wave" dinosaurs) on the island of''' Isla Sorna''' in 1984 and were intended by John Hammond to be the star-attraction of Jurassic Park, which was still under careful construction in San Deigo. But when the park was shifted to Isla Nublar, it was far easier to transport the deadly predators to the island, but since they were so tricky for the keepers to manage, only one T-rex was transported, and the other 6 were left back on Isla Sorna. And after Hurricane Clarissa forced the humans to evacuate, the t.rexes were freed by either breaking out of their cages, or by the workers on the island before they fled. As with the T. rex on Nublar, to counter the Lysine contingency, T. rex and the other carnivorous dinosaurs ate herbivores who in turn ate lysine rich plants as one of their sources of lysine. Tyrannosaurus rex had varying levels of success on Isla Sorna. In the island's south, they were the apex predator of the region, but years later in the north there populations were decreasing because the Illegally bred carnivores. Seven Tyrannosaurus rex were cloned by InGen scientists in their compound on Isla Sorna, circa 1990. A female Tyrannosaurus was transported to Isla Nublar to star as the main attraction of Jurassic Park, inhabiting the Tyrannosaur Paddock. The paddock was originally intended to be inhabited by an adult. Tyrannosaurus rex is aptly named the King of Dinosaurs. This was one of the first dinosaurs to be cloned in Jurassic Park. It is a mainly nocturnal hunter, although it is also active during daylight, specially when heat is moderate. T-Rex is usually solitary except for reproductive couples; However, only very young individuals are able to leap. T-Rex has the strongest jaws of any creature living or extinct, and it can eat up to 250 kgs of meat and bone in one single gulp. Tyrannosaurus was built extremely wide and robust. While it lacks the small scutes and thick feathers that could serve as a neckguard it's real world counterpart had, the InGen creation still has a tough hide under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defense of the belly, which sported a double layer of ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus' internal organs. it turns out, when a group of animals has a starting population level so low, they'll sometime breed with their cousins, half-siblings, or even their own biological parents and siblings, so long as it helps the population out. So as it turns out, although two males were killed off, it wasn't a huge loss to the overall population as the second generation of female t-rexes would simply breed with the older first generation t-rexes, (even if, in some cases, it meant their own parents). in some cases, this resulted in one male getting two female partners, which increased the surviving egg ratio. so, although the rex population was had done a small bit of what we can call "inbreeding", it helped them to adapt, boost their numbers and survive in their environment. and as their clans build up and their genetic lines intermingle, more are soon to come... The Tyrannosaurus rex is thought to have one of the strongest bite forces of any land animal alive or extinct, designed to crush flesh and pierce bone; exceeded only by similarly sized crocodilians like Deinosuchus. This deadly proficiency in killing can be seen in many entries of the series. To small animals, the bite force of a Tyrannosaur has deadly results is about 80,000 newtons, with a single bite being sufficient to kill, cripple, or badly wound a human, a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or seriously wounded outright. This high crush force helped compensate for the fact Tyrannosaurus rex had actually fairly blunt teeth that weren't as adept at carving through flesh as other large Theropod's fangs. the T rex has reportedly beeing described as the most powerful predator cloned by jurassic park. They use their massive weight against other dinosaurs with a full body attack. they have a bite pressure exceed 3 tons and is powerful enough to crush even thick bones(or whole cars). A T.rex will protect its territory from every intruder, even bigger theropods like spinosaurus. T rex also uses its massive head to ram opponents. One specimen on Nublar was able to toss Indominus rex to the side. Another impressive specimen Tyrannosaurus Buck even shown for his kind that are able to cause major damage to city bus. Tyrannosaurus are proven to be very enduring fighters. Tyrannosaurus rex nicknamed Rexy shown to be able to fight off a indominus rex well enough in a short brutal fight but was almost killed before Blue distracted the indominus rex. Rexy had easily take down a Carnotaurus with no trouble at all and able to hold it down to the ground with no sign of struggle. The neck of the Tyrannosaurus rex has shown to be able to be flexible enough to be use its head as a bludgeon, it was observed when the T rex fought the I rex She use her head and body as a battering ram while battling the Indominus. as An apex predator, Tyrannosaurus is an ominous sight on the island, and it has little to fear from carnivores smaller than itself. It attacks its prey head-on with its jaws agape, and the prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. Tyrannosaurus eats quickly, consuming flesh, organs and even bone before other Tyrannosaurus are lured to the kill. Tyrannosaurus has an acute sense of smell, and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus is territorial and tends to be aggressive towards others of its species. However, breeding pairs do form, with the female typically dominating over her mate. Tyrannosaurus' primary weapon is its enormous head; its skull is made of thick, heavy bone and the jaw muscles are extremely powerful. The thick, robust teeth lining the jaws are serrated along both the front and back edges. The arms are short in comparison to its body size with only two visible clawed fingers, while the hindlegs are very powerful. Females tend to be larger and more robust than males. Tyrannosaurus attacks its prey head on with its jaws agape. The prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. Tyrannosaurus eats quickly, comsuming flesh, organs and even bone before other Tyrannosaurus are lured to the kill. Tyrannosaurus' has an acute sense of smell and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus are territorial and tend to be aggressive towards one another. Breeding pairs have amazing love displaces regularly bring her fresh kills as gifts. He must also always be on top form, ready to battle with rivalling males who may try to steal away the female as well as the territory itself. Out of all large tyrannosaurids and large theropods overall, Tyrannosaurus is without a doubt the most aggressive of them all, as well as one of the most foul tempered. Territorial to the core, Tyrannosaurus will attack and even kill any other predators that dare to trespass on their land. They mostly live solitary lives outside of the mating season, but when coming together, they remain together for life. Males are known to fight each other for territory and mates, with at least several males being seen with scars caused by fights with other males. Females are generally more calmer and less aggressive unless hungry or agitated. Surprisingly, they are also intelligent for theropods of their size, being able to formulate hunting strategies and tactics depending on what they hunt. While not as smart as most raptors or troodontids, T.rex still qualifies as an organized carnivore to a somewhat minimal degree. Further observations have shown that Tyrannosaurus are very caring parents to their offspring, raising them and providing them with food while teaching them how to hunt. At this time, adults become highly protective and will viciously defend their young from threats, including nest raiding predators. Further examples of Tyrannosaurus parental care can be traced back to an incident in 1997 where a mated pair of Tyrannosaurs traveled long distances in search of their missing infant, attacking the people they deemed as threats once the baby was brought to safety. the most infamous ruler of Isla Nublar, the Tyrannosaurus Rex the Individual is known as Roberta or Rexy had shown a good deal of intelligence during both the incidents in both of the 1993 and 2015 incidents. One tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting it as it attempted to kill her and that picking another fight was pointless after Blue showed no aggression like The Big One did. Tyrannosaurus had fully scaled skin as juveniles and as adults,when it is considered by scientists that Tyrannosaurus was feathered at least some parts of its body. Its skin was thick, being able to withstand the razor-sharp toe claws of a Velociraptor, and the sharp claws of the hybrid Indominus rex that were able to debilitate a full grown Apatosaurus as well as the strong bite of the Indominus, which was able to crack the bulletproof glass of a Gyrosphere. However, many of the adult Tyrannosaurs encountered by humans would bear at least one scar that would be found on their head or neck. Two adult males had a single scar on the side of their face. The individual from Isla Nublar had several scars on her neck from a cloned Velociraptor that pounced on her. Sexual dimorphism was present in the recreated Tyrannosaurus, such as the males having a throat wattle and much more prominent brows. The males also had deeper vocalizations than the females45, though the female T. rex of Isla Nublar also had deepened vocalizations when she got older. Every adult Tyrannosaur encountered each had their own unique skin color and pattern. Males tended to have a green skin color and females tended to have a brown color while the juvenile known as Junior was a mix of the two aforementioned colors. According to founder and former CEO of InGen John Hammond, the cloned T. rex could run at speeds of 32 mph. The clones seemed to have had an accelerated growth cycle as the Tyrannosaurus rex of Isla Nublar was the size of a 28-year-old when she was only three and the only juvenile observed, Junior, was the size of a two-year-old tyrannosaurid yet was still highly dependent on his parents. Unlike their prehistoric forebears, Tyrannosaurs bred by InGen reflected a high level of intelligence in several instances. The individual of Isla Nublar in particular has shown a good deal of intelligence during both the Isla Nublar incidents in both 1993 and 2015. In the former, she tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape.During the incident in 2015, it showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting the hybrid as it attempted to kill her. Both the male and female Tyrannosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident in 1997 also showed a high degree of intelligence, seen in their efforts to protect their infant from the humans, even going so far as to push a trailer over a cliff and hunt in a familial pack. It‘s the largest carnivore alive on the planet after the Spinosaurus extinction. It attacks any other carnivore in its territory. The smaller carnivores do not stand a chance against its jaws full of banana sized teeth that can crush bone. It is mostly a hunter but will scavenge if either to lazy to hunt or when a carcass is near. It uses its size and its terrifying roar to deter most predators from their kills. Some predators however, are not easily swayed by its fear tactics. It is a very good swimmer and swims like a giant crocodile. It's arms have almost no use but can help hold on to struggling prey. Their most common habitat is forest. They have sensitive skin and prefer to hide under canopy to avoid to much sunlight. They will also dwell in plains as long as there is trees nearby. They do go out into the plains at night because the sun is down and they can attack any sleeping dinosaur they find. Tyrannosaurus was one of the first bred dinosaurs. Naturally, John Hammond wanted the biggest attraction for the park. It turned out however that cloning a rex wasn’t easy. Not only did it take long to find the DNA of a T rex, but it also turned out that they are very difficult to breed. Many embryos died before hatching. It turned out that a certain temperature was needed for successful hatching. After that problem was solved, cloning of a T rex could begin. Fortunately for the parks genetics, the DNA sequences were relatively well preserved as InGen scientists and paleontologists found several mosquitos with its DNA. But once the breeding had started, the T. rexes turned out to cause very big problems. This was already foreseen by many of the parks investors etc and they wanted to start with less dangerous animals to see how it would turn out. But hammond wanted a T. rex as soon as possible. They had a voracoius appetite and would quickly become stressed when food was scarce. As adults, almost no keeper wanted to go into the T. rex enclosures on Isla Sorna and also on Isla Nublar, few were able to care for the T. rex in Jurassic park and world. All in all, the T rex has caused the most deaths among all isla nublar dinosaurs. The t rex have an incredible sense of smell, they have spectacular vision, They also hear very well. The long banana like teeth are ideal for crushing bones and t rex is on top of the foodchain on Isla Sorna and site A where t rex is also present. Due to its aggressive nature and unpredictable behavior, the keepers are specially trained to handle these giant predators. Almost nothing can stop an angry T. rex, one had reportedly broke through restrains in a cargo ship Called the Arcadia. Tyrannosaurus is a warm blooded hunter, although it will eat already dead prey as well. The animals are known for becoming easily stresssed when not fed regularly and they have a very big appetite. Battles between tyrannosaurus are very fierce and often result in injuries. However, their strong immune system which is some of the best of all dinosaur can easily cope with such injuries. While Tyrannosaurus usually live in small family clans, specimens like to be more solitary, this was one of the reasons she got her nickname, since she stays alone like the her predecessor whch was the only tyrannosaurus ever brought on nublar. Tyrannosaurs are unpredictable eating machines, their immense power making them almost uncontrollable. When fed however they can become quite calm actually. Still, you should never underestimate the king of the dinosaurs, especially the male tyrannosaurus, while smaller, are more aggressive due to their high testosterone level and they can get enraged in matter of seconds during mating time. T-rex has largest nasal capivity of any animal in the fossil record, so it can smell prey miles away. Also, it has the strongest bite force of any creature anywhere, up to 8,000 pounds per square inch. Depite their size, t-rex's arms can lift 500 lbs per arm, thats as strong as a World-Champion Weight Lifter. the reason why they thrived is because most of the other carnivores were either too small to compete, hunted different prey, died off or simply avoided the scent of a Rex, the Tyrannosaurs soon became the Apex predator of the Las Cinco Murtas. And after a "retrieval" trip that resulted in the infamous "San-Diego incident", where a male t-rex (referred to as the "Buck") that was high on tranq-drugs, had rampaged around the city of San-Diego and caused lost of property damage/casualties, Isla Sorna was made into a restricted wildlife preserve. up until the early 2000’s, the tyrants of Isla Sorna used to dominate the island, the only real competition they face are from dinosaurs like baryonyx, the sorna raptors, ceratosaurs and a aggressive -strain of Spinosaurus that prowls the tropical regions of the northern swamps. that is the current status on the Tyrannosaurs of Isla Sorna, but as we all know, that is not where the story ends, because what happened to the one Rex that was successfully transported to Isla Nublar? The queen of Isla Nublar The Tyrannosaurus Rex is basically a big killing and eating machine, One of the most fearsome creatures ever to stomp it’s way across the planet.There’s only one tyrannosaurus Rex on Isla Nublar, but she is a force to be reckoned with, if your on her island be on your toes. this T.rex has killed many humans in the past, and as one of nature’s powerful hunters, she is likely to do so again if ever given the chance. Though she have been known to show mercy even saving humans. This colossal titan’s name means, “king tyrant lizard,”a title certainly befitting the mostly highly-visited attraction in the Park. But this female asset should actually be more appropriately hailed as the “Queen.” Her bite is ten times tha of an adult alligator that’s roughly 8,000 pounds of pressure. Even though the Tyrannosaurus rex is the most dominant species on the Isla Nublar she is still not without fear, lot’s of dinosaurs can kill her but because of her large size, strength and experience she can hold her own against other animals but when she is outnumbered she is force to retreat. This T. rex is the largest carnivore living on Isla Nublar and, as such, grew into a fearless, bold, and domineering beast who walks the line between heroine and villainess, largely motivated by two goals: keep intruders off her territory, and eat any prey she finds there. Even in old age, she was still relentless, launching herself at the Indominus rex the moment she had seen it. In many circumstances, her own hunger and hostility was indirectly helpful to others, such as her feeding on raptors chasing Alan, Ellie, Lex and Tim and indirectly saving them. Additonally, her brawn and ferocity was partnered with a good dose of intelligence as she checked her fence to see if it was working. She also knew not to attack Blue during the battle with the Indominus, and afterwards, spared her because she was too tired to fight as well as acknowledging the smaller theropod's help. Rexy lived in two different enclosures the Tyrannosaur paddock and t-rex kingdom. The''' Tyrannosaur Paddock''' was a location featured in Jurassic Park. The paddock at was originally built to house two T-rexes, but with only one active on Nublar during the incident in 1993, It was the primary attraction for the park, and the first one to fail. It had a moat to stop the T. rex from crossing as well as a food elevator that transported goats up to the enclosure. It is the largest enclosure in the park. It was also the first enclosure that was being repaired when Arnold believed he had the park under his control. It also housed the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, which was destroyed by the escaped adult and resulted in the death of Donald Gennaro. The paddock encloses an area of dense woodland, presumably as cover so the tyrannosaurs would remain hidden while stalking their food. It is located on the northern part of Isla Nublar, the paddock is centered beside the Triceratops Paddock, Velociraptor Paddock including the Dilophosaur Paddock & Baryonyx Paddock in the park. T. rex Kingdom, code named Paddock 9. Our most impressive asset,our t.rex has lived on Isla Nublar for more than 25 years And is the most popular attraction in Jurassic world. Visitors flock here to catch her regular feedings, which happens every 2 hours, rain or shine. That’s because she 308 lbs. of meat every day! Her favorite meal: goats. This show maybe disturbing for small children. You can see her eating in front of a log-like viewing area for safety and a good view. Visitors can also choose to view her in an upper seating area at the top of the arena. Visitors can assist in the feeding of the Tyrannosaurus by purchasing the Adrenaline Package or the the Apex Predator Package. A Tyrannosaurus of that size requires a large amount of meat every day to survive, and during the years before Jurassic World, she was never without things to hunt. The rate at which this T-rex consumed prey was proportional to the size of the island, which was big enough for some prey to successfully hide from predators, but not too big for the T-rex to lose track of her food sources completely. this T.rex goes by many names Rexy, the T.rex, the Queen, the old lady, but she is mostly called the nublar t.rex she inhabited Isla Nublar from 1989 till 2018. The T. rex was born in 1988 inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent the first year of her life inside the lab being taken care of by its workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park she was fed goats And cows but often she refused to take the food immediately. Dr Grant noted after the 1993 incident that he thought this was due to the t. rex wanting to hunt its prey rather than just getting it served in front of her. It was reported that she was most active during the day, but in the very hot summer months she mostly lied in the shadows of the big trees and wouldn't come out until it had cooled down during the evening hours and sometimes her roar could also been heard during the night. This impressive animal would remain unchallenged as the island’s apex predator for almost a decade. During her reign on the island she was suffering from a nasty case of Ragged Tooth and mild malnutrition upon her recapture in 2002, this powerful giant had successfully survived by hunting Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, and a herd of goats that had been abandoned on the island by InGen. By keeping their population numbers at a consistent level, the Tyrannosaur helped maintain a healthy ecosystem merely through her natural predatory behavior. During her reign of terror on Nublar, she had decimated the parks Gallimimus population and the parasaurolophus population also didn't fair much better. Rexy was then put again in a big enclosure, titled tyrannosaur kingdom. This time her environment consited of a less dense forest, something she seemed to enjoy quite a lot. When the park opened in 2005, Rexy was the parks biggest attractions and until the parks closure in 2015, She, together with the mosasaurus feeding show where the most visited attractions in the park. One thing that didn’t change was that rexy was fed wih goats but over the years the Tyrannosaurus got used to it and especially in her older days, she preferred being fed rather than hunt since her age started having a toll on her. Visitors could watch Rexy from an observation log, a huge hollowed out tree stump model with a thick glassin it. It was noted that her eyesight wasn't as bad anymore. Keepers in Jurassic World since referred to her respectfully as "the old lady" or the “queen.” and indeed she had become much more handsome in her later years, but still a the most powerful asset. although she was never easy handle she grew accustomed to captivity. Despite her age In 2015, when Jurassic World’s latest attraction, a deadly hybrid named Indominus Rex, escaped it paddock and began a killing spree that cost a lot of humans and dinosaurs their life’s and if she wasn’t stopped she would have eradicated all of the dinosaur populations on the island. When it was discovered that neither weapons, nor specially trained raptors could defeat the hybrid, it was decided to lure Rexy into the fight. Claire Dearing managed to get Rexy‘s paddock opened and lured the old girl with a flare to her, something rexy was used to since she had been lured in with flares during her feeding. The T rex then started a fight with the Indominus rex and which despite her age, was able to hold her own at first against the hybrid. Eventually she was however subdued by the Indominus and severely wounded until a raptor came in and distracted the indominus long enough for rexy to get up again. Rexy then proceeded to smash the indominus into neaby buildings twice and threw her to the ground, eventually fighting the hybrid to a standstill when the parks mosasaurus leaped out of its lagoon and dragged the indominus to a watery doom. Rexy then she left Main Street and disappeared into the jungle. Subsequent studies and expeditions showed that Rexy was doing fine, she had recovered from her wounds and was again free to roam the island. Several months after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominus Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. This same T.rex became wild once more, though became threatened three years later during the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. The Queen of the island has seen it all from the creation of Jurassic Park to and the fall of Jurassic World in 2015, she defeated the Indominus Rex saving Isla Nublar And it’s creatures and has reined a whopping 25 years on Isla Nublar as it's apex predator! But Now she faces her greatest threat the super-volcano: Mount-Sibo is soon to erupt and when it does, her kingdom will go of in flames... So the survival of her kingdom hangs in the balance of a few humans... The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: an ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that rexy the last of her species might have been wiped out by Mount Sibo. there have been rumors that the queen of nublar has been saved and recenty an incident happened at a california zoo where she was spotted hallgeing a lion. However Isla Sorna could have some surviving Tyrannosaurus. Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors